Harry Potter et la dernière bataille
by danielradcliffe28
Summary: C'est la dernière année de Harry. Celle ci sera semée d'ambuche. Que va t'il se passer et qu'elles sont ces ambuches? Vous le saurez en lisant cette histoire ! Je suis nule pour les résumés dsl


Chapitre 1 : Retour à Privet Drive

_**Chapitre 1 : Retour à Privet Drive.**_

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry était revenu chez les Dursley, trois semaines que Dumbledore, l'homme qu'il considéré comme son grand-père, avait été tué par le plus détestable de tous les professeurs de Poudlard, Severus Rogue.

Déjà trois semaines qu'il avait dit adieu à Ginny, la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours sans le savoir et avec qui il était sorti l'année dernière. Mais plus il y penser et plus il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fallut ne pas l'abandonner et comme le disait si bien ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione « Elle serait plus en sécurité avec toi ».

Et c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de lui écrire pour lui expliquer ses sentiments et son changement d'avis sur ce qu'il avait lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore. En attendant le retour d'Hedwige, partit chasser, il écrivit :

_Ginny,_

_Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis à ce que je t'avais dis le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore et bien, je regrette beaucoup, tu sais et comme Ron et Hermione ne veulent pas me laisser partir seul dans ma quête, j'ai décidé que pour ta sécurité, tu viendrais aussi._

_Je te dirais tous quand on se verra car on ne sait jamais, la lettre peut tomber entre de mauvaises mains._

_Réponds moi vite._

_Je t'aime pour toujours._

_Harry._

_Ps : Je pense venir bientôt vous retrouver au Terrier, il faut juste me dire quand ?_

_J'ai à vous parler et la vie ici est devenue insupportable._

_Je t'aime._

_Harry._

Il fut satisfait de sa lettre et en attendant Hedwige, il se coucha.

Quand il se réveilla, Hedwige était là, il lui mit donc la lettre à sa patte et l'envoya chez Ginny.

Pendant l'attente de son retour, Harry décida de faire ses bagages et de prévenir son oncle qu'il partirait bientôt de chez eux.

Au moment où il allait descendre, il entendit Hedwige revenir.

Il prit la lettre et la lu :

_Harry,_

_Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ta lettre me fit plaisir, je fut soulager d'apprendre qu tu m'aimais toujours autant et que tu regrettais ce que tu m'avais dis._

_Je veux que tu sache que moi aussi je t'aime toujours autant et que je t'attends._

_Je suis allée voir papa pour savoir quand tu pourrais venir à la maison et il m'a répondus qu'il viendrait te chercher demain soir vers 19h._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir et de t'embrasser (et plus encore…)._

_Je t'aime et tu me manques._

_Ginny._

Demain. Il ne lui reste plus qu'une journée à supporter son horrible famille.

Il descendit le dire à son oncle et sa tante.

« Humm dit Harry.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ? aboya son oncle.

- Je suis venu vous dire que le père de mon ami Ron viendra me chercher demain vers 19h répondit Harry.

- Oui et alors ? Que veux-tu que cela nous fasse ?

- Oh rien !! »

Et sur c'est dernier mots il remonta dans sa chambre et c'est à se moment là qu'il se rendit compte que demain c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Quel merveilleux cadeau que de voir la fille qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain matin, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublier, ni dans ses tiroirs, ni sous la planche du plancher.

Il descendit ses bagages vers 18h30 et attendit dans le salon.

Vers 19h on sonna à la porte. Harry se leva et alla ouvrir.

Il n'eu pas le temps de voir qui c'était car il ne vit que du roux devant ses yeux et il dis :

« Ginny c'est toi ? »

Pour toute réponse il eu un langoureux baiser.

« Bien sur, Harry c'est Ginny. Elle était devenue insupportable, on fut donc obliger de la prendre avec nous.

- Bon anniversaire mon amour. Il te plait ton cadeau ?

- Ah oui, beaucoup ! Merci.

- C'est vrai Bon anniversaire Harry dirent Ron et Mr Weasley.

- Tu es prés Harry? dit Mr Weasley.

- Oui mes affaires sont toutes là.

- Très bien. Nous pouvons donc y aller.

- Excusez- moi mais comment vas ton chez vous ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien nous prenons le Magicobus répondit Ron.

- Ah d'accords. »

Mr Weasley fit un signe de la main et le Magicobus apparu devant eux. Ils y montèrent tous les quatre, Harry et Ginny main dans la main.

Cela faisait seulement dix minutes que le bus roulait quand il s'arrêta et deux mangemorts montèrent dedans.

« Oh regarde Drago, c'est Potter et les Weasley.

- Oui papa, tu as raison.

- Malefoy, que me vaut l'honneur de te voir ? Voldemort t'as envoyé pour me tuer ? Et papa est là au cas où tu rates ton coup comme avec Dumbledore ? Tu n'es rien qu'un lâche même pas capable de te battre tout seul, tu es vraiment pitoyable dit avec mépris et un sourire aux lèvres Harry.

- Parle toujours Potter, ta fin approche. Oh mais il y a cette rouquine de Ginny. C'est ta copine ? Mon maître va être très content répondit Malefoy.

- Tu touches un cheveu de Ginny et tu es un homme mort, le menaça Harry. Ginny met toi derrière moi, et préparer vous à l'attaque.

- Bon c'est fini ces bavardages incessants et on passe à l'action dit Lucius.

- Oui moi aussi j'en ai ras le bol de parler avec deux lâches. Expeliarmus. »

Le sort toucha de plein fouet Drago Malefoy qui s'envola et tomba directement sur les fesses comme lors de leur duel en deuxième année à Poudlard.

« Ouie, ça fait mal. Tu vas me payer ça Potter hurla Malefoy.

- Viens je t'attends et en plus tu en redemande. Ça c'est cool.

- Parle, parle toujours tu verras bien.

- Endoloris lance Lucius Malefoy. »

Harry évita de justesse le sort et il ricocha sur la vitre derrière et revint vers les Malefoy et toucha Lucius.

Et c'est en hurlant de douleurs qu'ils décidèrent de partir en transplanant.

« Mais quelle bande de lâche dit Ron.

- Harry, mon chéri, tu vas bien ? dit Ginny inquiète.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas et puis de toute façon nous sommes presque arrivé chez toi.

- Oh j'ai eu si peur, si tu savais lui dit elle.

- Je suis là et je te protégerais toujours, soit en certaine. Je t'aime et tu peu me faire confiance sur ça dit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

- Bon, Harry je vois que tu es très attaché à ma fille et je te suis reconnaissant de la protéger. Tu sais que tu fais parti de la famille. Tu pourras toujours compter sur Molly et moi dit Arthur Weasley en les voyant ainsi.

- Merci Mr Weasley. Cela me touche beaucoup lui dit Harry.

- Arrivé au Terrier, tous ceux qui veulent descende le peuvent dit le conducteur du Magicobus.

- Ok les enfants, nous descendons dit Arthur. »


End file.
